blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Cattle Drive/Gallery/3
Crusher tries to lasso, part 3 S1E18 Badlands elsewhere.png S1E18 Pickle calling for Crusher.png S1E18 Pickle "Where are you?".png S1E18 Pickle hears Crusher.png S1E18 Crusher figured out how to lasso.png S1E18 Crusher spins the lasso fast.png S1E18 Crusher "Yeeeee...".png S1E18 Crusher says the wrong thing again.png S1E18 Crusher spins uncontrollably yet again.png S1E18 Crusher bangs into a mountain.png S1E18 Rock on top of mountain wobbles.png S1E18 Pickle "We should probably get outta here".png S1E18 Rock about to fall.png S1E18 Crusher appalled.png S1E18 Crusher running away.png S1E18 Pickle running away.png S1E18 Rock hits the ground, causes an earthquake.png S1E18 Earthquake extending to Blaze and Starla.png Earthquake! S1E18 Starla hears the earthquake; thinks it's her tummy rumbling.png|"Whoo-whee. I must be mighty hungry if my tummy's rumblin' like that." S1E18 Blaze and Starla hear the earthquake again.png|"Uh...wait a sec. That's not my tummy!" S1E18 Blaze and Starla see the earthquake.png S1E18 Little cow trying to escape the earthquake.png S1E18 Blaze "Watch out, little cow!".png|"Gaskets, Watch out, little cow!" S1E18 Blaze prepares his lasso.png S1E18 Little cow caught by lasso just in time.png S1E18 Blaze comforting little cow.png S1E18 Earthquake catches up to Blaze.png|Blaze, look out! S1E18 Blaze and Starla escape the earthquake in different directions.png S1E18 Blaze tries to outrun the earthquake.png S1E18 Blaze getting trapped.png S1E18 Blaze reaches a rock.png S1E18 Blaze is stuck.png S1E18 Starla and cows on the other side.png S1E18 Little cow upset.png S1E18 Blaze "We've gotta get her back to her family".png S1E18 Blaze, AJ and little cow see wind current.png|Whooosh... S1E18 AJ knows how to get to the other side.png S1E18 AJ explaining air currents.png S1E18 We need a hang glider.png S1E18 Diagram of hang glider riding air current.png S1E18 Blaze ready to transform.png S1E18 Transformation interface.png S1E18 First part needed.png S1E18 Sail materializes.png S1E18 Second part needed.png S1E18 Control bar materializes.png S1E18 Last part needed.png S1E18 Wires materialize.png S1E18 Hang glider transformation complete.png S1E18 Blaze transforming.png S1E18 Hang Glider Blaze.png S1E18 Little cow impressed by Blaze's transformation.png S1E18 Blaze ready to take flight.png S1E18 Blaze jumps off the rock.png Riding the currents S1E18 Blaze flies up high.png S1E18 Blaze loops through the air.png S1E18 Blaze flying past the camera.png S1E18 Blaze high in the sky.png S1E18 Blaze runs into a blue cold air current.png|Uh-oh! We're going down! S1E18 Blaze flies lower.png S1E18 Those are cold air currents.png S1E18 The cold air pushes Blaze lower.png S1E18 We're too low.png S1E18 Help me find a warm air current.png S1E18 Multiple cold air currents ahead.png S1E18 Blaze dodges some cold air currents.png S1E18 Blaze dodges another cold air current.png S1E18 Warm air current appears.png S1E18 Blaze takes the warm air current; flies higher.png S1E18 It worked.png S1E18 We need to go higher.png S1E18 Blaze "Back to her family".png S1E18 Blaze sees more cold air currents.png S1E18 Blaze passes two cold air currents.png S1E18 Blaze passes a third cold air current.png S1E18 Blaze spots another warm air current.png S1E18 Warm air current pushes Blaze up more.png S1E18 Blaze going up.png S1E18 Blaze "We're almost there".png S1E18 Just a little higher.png S1E18 Blaze sees a myriad of cold air currents.png S1E18 Blaze dodges one cold air current.png S1E18 Blaze dodges a second cold air current.png S1E18 Blaze approaches a third cold air current.png S1E18 Blaze dodges a third cold air current.png S1E18 Blaze sees the last warm air current.png S1E18 Last warm air current pushes Blaze up really high.png S1E18 Blaze reaches Starla and the cows.png S1E18 Starla "Nice flyin', partner!".png S1E18 Blaze "Come on, everybody".png S1E18 Starla and cows watch Blaze loop through the air.png The cows' new home S1E18 Blaze flies through the air.png S1E18 Blaze hears the little cow point something out.png S1E18 Blaze looks down.png S1E18 Blaze sees Starla's ranch.png S1E18 There's the barn.png S1E18 Blaze flies around the barn.png S1E18 Blaze touching down.png S1E18 Blaze lands next to the barn.png S1E18 Blaze turning back to normal.png S1E18 Blaze, Starla and cows outside the barn.png S1E18 Starla "You ready to see your new home?".png S1E18 Cows ready to go inside.png S1E18 Starla "Well, come on, then!".png S1E18 Cows entering the barn.png S1E18 Cows amazed by the barn interior.png S1E18 Blaze enters the barn.png S1E18 Starla enters the barn.png S1E18 Cows jumping on the hay beds.png S1E18 Starla and mama cow playing jump rope.png S1E18 Blaze, AJ, daddy cow and little cow playing with the swings.png S1E18 Mama and sister cows using the swimming pool.png S1E18 Sister cow stands on the diving board.png S1E18 Sister cow jumping on the diving board.png S1E18 Sister cow jumps in the pool.png S1E18 Mama cow jumps in the pool.png S1E18 Sister and mama cows having fun in the pool.png S1E18 AJ "Your barn is the perfect home".png S1E18 Little cow comes down the slide.png S1E18 Blaze "You havin' a good time?".png S1E18 Little cow snuggles Blaze.png S1E18 Little cow licking Blaze.png S1E18 Blaze and AJ giggle.png S1E18 Blaze says you're welcome.png S1E18 Little cow licks Blaze again.png S1E18 Zoomout of Starla's barn.png Epilogue: Crusher finally lassos S1E18 Crusher lassoing once again.png S1E18 Crusher trying to lasso one more time.png S1E18 Pickle cheering Crusher on.png S1E18 Crusher concentrates.png S1E18 Crusher says "Yeeeee..." again.png S1E18 Crusher finishes saying "yee-haw".png S1E18 Crusher did it.png S1E18 Pickle wonders what Crusher lassoed.png S1E18 Crusher pulls the lasso back.png S1E18 Crusher gets tangled once again.png S1E18 Crusher got a stinky cowboy boot.png S1E18 Pickle "A stinky old cowboy boot!".png S1E18 Pickle sniffing the boot's stench.png S1E18 Pickle "P-U!".png|PU! S1E18 Crusher "Yuck!".png|Yuck! S1E18 Iris out on Crusher.png To return to the Cattle Drive episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 1 episode galleries